


Centerfold

by JustePhi



Series: And even more [1]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coney island (Taylor Swift), Début tome 3, Ophélie POV, Ophélie déprime et fait des gaufres, Songfic, Thorn POV, ce qui est un gros mood de 2020, derealisation, not me writing heterosexual yearning, spoil tome 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: "I'm on a bench in Coney Island, wondering where did my baby go." Songfic qui reprend la trame du troisième tome.
Series: And even more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089488
Kudos: 8





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Premier one-shot d'une petite série de songfics sur l'album de Taylor Swift, parce que je prends ce que Dieu me donne. On commence avec "Coney Island".  
> Les autres sortiront un peu plus tard car je suis très occupé à survivre dans le monde du travail i guess.  
> Bonne lecture !

“L’attente, l’interminable attente lui creusait un trou à l’intérieur du corps.   
Ophélie se demandait quelquefois si elle n’allait pas finir par tomber à l’intérieur d’elle-même.”

_La Mémoire de Babel_

_Break my soul in two  
Looking for you but you're right here_

Ce n’était pas une déchirure. Pas même un accroc de tissu. Ce n’était pas une brisure brutale comme le bois que son grand-père coupait à la hache, une séparation nette entre deux quartiers de bûche, avec les éclats d’échardes et la poussière qui allaient avec. C’était plutôt un trou profond et affamé, mais qui semblait n’avoir ni fond ni contours précis. C’était tout son être à elle, Ophélie, qui était devenu vide. Cela s’était fait progressivement, au goutte à goutte comme la fuite d’une baignoire récalcitrante, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se soit vidée de sa substance.

— Ophélie ! Concentre-toi, bon sang !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur ses gaufres brûlées et fumantes. Devant son stand familial pour la fête des Tocantes, une file de clients patientaient pour acheter leur pâtisserie tandis que d’autres tournaient les talons, découragés par l’attente. La mère d’Ophélie versa une autre louche de pâte en grommelant, sans qu’Ophélie n’esquisse la moindre réaction. Par chance ou par instinct de survie, elle ne se laissait jamais atteindre par les remarques venimeuses de sa mère.

  
_If I can't relate to you anymore  
Then who am I related to?_

  
Tout avait changé depuis son retour du Pôle ; d’adolescente gauche et un peu décalée, elle était devenue une complète étrangère dans sa propre maison. Sa famille la reconnaissait à peine, s’adressait à elle avec une timidité d’hôte face à un invité précieux et impossible à satisfaire. Elle sentait jusqu’au fin fond de son estomac les regards qu’on lui jetait par en-dessous. _C’est elle, la_ liseuse _, la vieille fille. Mais si, la petite du musée, celle qui était partie pour se marier avec un noble du Pôle, qui avait une sale tête d’ailleurs. La pauvre petite, il paraît que le fiancé est mort en prison juste après..._

Ophélie retourna la gaufre avec une agressivité démesurée. 

_And if this is the long haul  
How'd we get here so soon?_

Elle n’en revenait pas d’être de retour ici, à Anima, dans sa chambre d’enfant qu’elle partageait avec son petit frère, parmi ce voisinage qui connaissait sa réputation de pauvre fille maladroite chronique. Aussi déchirant soit-il, elle s’était peu à peu habituée à l’idée de rester avec sa belle-famille, de commencer sa nouvelle vie au Pôle. Et la revoilà pourtant, mal fagotée dans son ancienne peau d’adolescente en train de carboniser des gaufres pour la foire des Tocantes, comme chaque fichue année depuis qu’elle est en âge de le faire. 

  
_Did I close my fist around something delicate?  
Did I shatter you?_

Depuis un un an et sept mois qu’elle était revenue, Ophélie n’avait reçu aucun signe de vie de la part de Thorn, ni même de ses amis. Pour ce qu’elle en savait, son fiancé était mort en prison et tout le monde l’avait oubliée le temps d’un tour de sablier. Thorn ne serait jamais réhabilité. Elle ne reverrait jamais Berenilde et son bébé, elle ne verrait plus jamais Gaëlle et Renard, ni Archibald. Elle ne pourrait jamais résoudre le mystère autour du Livre de Farouk. Ne saurait jamais qui est Dieu.

Sa gaufre s’écrasa à ses pieds avec un bruit peu ragoûtant. Cette énième maladresse acheva sa mère et le peu de patience dont elle disposait, qui lui arracha sa louche et son tablier.

— Par Artémis, fiche-moi le camp !

La jeune femme eut le bon goût de ne pas afficher son soulagement de manière trop visible. Libérée de la corvée de pâtisserie, elle alla récupérer son écharpe derrière le comptoir qui s’enroula autour d’elle avec bonheur, et s’éloigna bien vite de la Fête.

_And I'm sitting on a bench in Coney Island  
Wondering where did my baby go_

Petite, elle adorait cette fête — autant que sa personnalité d’introvertie maladive puisse apprécier une fête. Elle aimait les sons et les couleurs, les horloges tapantes, les chants de coucou et les effluves de chocolat chaud. Mais cette fois-ci, le cœur n’y était pas ; elle était mal à l’aise dans la foule et les lumières vives lui donnaient mal à la tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle aperçut Hector et deux de ses petites sœurs qui s’extasiaient devant un stand de jouets. Au lieu de les rejoindre, elle continua de marcher, les poings serrés dans les poches de son manteau.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant le musée. _Son_ musée. Déserté, censuré, vidé de ses trésors et de son histoire. Tous ses objets précieux, envolés. Elle n’avait pas eu le courage d’y remettre les pieds depuis lors. Cela lui nouait la gorge rien que d’y penser. Pourtant, mue par ce désir absurde de se faire encore plus de mal, elle trouva la force de pousser la porte.

Rien n’avait changé depuis la dernière fois, lorsqu’elle était revenue du Pôle. Les étagères avaient été vidées, les cartes militaires retirées des murs et sans doute brûlées. Il n’y avait plus les armes, les bibelots rares, ni les carnets d’autrefois. Ophélie passa une main gantée sur une table : le bout son index se couvrit d’une épaisse poussière. Elle n’était pas particulièrement littéraire, mais il lui revint malgré elle un poème que chantait parfois son grand-père. Elle fredonna les premières mesures entre ses dents. _Il n’y a jamais eu la guerre ni les ans qui suivirent._ De quelle chanson venait ce vers ? Elle devait ne jamais s’en souvenir.

 _  
_ _The fast times, the bright lights, the merry go_  
 _Sorry for not making you my centerfold_

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur un coffre fermé comme s’il s’agissait d’un banc. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus ; d’émotion ou de rage, elle l’ignorait. On avait beau être à la belle saison, l’ancien musée était si froid qu’une légère buée s’échappa de sa bouche.

Alors que son regard errait sur les écrins et les rayonnages vides, elle prit brutalement conscience de la raison de sa déprime : elle haïssait la fête des Tocantes parce que toutes ces pendules et autres horloges lui rappelaient la montre de Thorn. Lui rappelaient l’absence de Thorn. Cette pensée lui tomba dessus sans prévenir, si claire et si tranchante qu’elle se sentit coupée en deux.

_“Dieu ne sera pas le seul à garder un œil sur vous.”_

Elle referma les bras autour d’elle sans même s’en rendre compte.

* * *

_The question pounds my head  
"What's a lifetime of achievement?"  
_

Il avait suffi d’un simple mouvement de bascule.

Laissé seul dans le parloir avec un revolver inutile et une jambe cassée pour seules traces physiques de toute sa vie au Pôle, Thorn s’était hissé à bout de bras jusqu’au mur le plus proche. Adossé au miroir, son reflet multiplié qui lui était renvoyé de tous les côtés, il s’était accordé une seconde pour souffler. Pour admirer à quel point il était tombé bien bas. Sa chemise déchirée, son genou plié à un angle absurde, même pour lui, et le sang, le sang qui lui rappelait qu’il n’était qu’un homme.

— Grand Intendant du Pôle, dit-il entre ses dents.

Il n’avait jamais connu l’étrange sensation de perdre le sens des mots à force de les prononcer. Son esprit avait toujours été d’une impeccable limpidité. Les syllabes formaient des mots, qui devenaient des phrases, qui devenaient des idées chez un nombre déjà plus restreint d’individus. Mais cette fois-ci, son titre n’était plus qu’un amas de syllabes hasardeuses, et lui un amas d’os plus ou moins en un seul morceau. Il avait tant accompli, et si peu.

Au moins, Ophélie ne le verrait pas faillir.

_If I pushed you to the edge  
But you were too polite to leave me_

Elle ne le verrait pas échouer malgré son insistance absurde à vouloir rester à ses côtés. De sa vie, jamais Thorn n’avait rencontré qui que ce soit d’aussi déterminé à rester près de lui, non par intérêt personnel, mais par affection (il n’osait pas prononcer l’autre mot, fût-ce en pensée.) Il aurait du trouver ça agréable, touchant au moins, mais en vérité c’était assez angoissant. Il n’aimait pas la nouveauté. Ni les émotions, d’ailleurs.

Grimaçant, il s’était appuyé sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser. Les objets ne lui renvoyaient aucune sensation particulière. Il ne savait pas les _lire_ , indéniablement. Mais quelque chose en lui, plus ténu que le fil de sa pensée, plus profond que son instinct, percevait _l’ouverture_ du miroir. Et avec elle, la possibilité de fuir.

Il lui suffisait de basculer. 

_And do you miss the rogue  
who coaxed you into paradise and left you there?_ _  
Will you forgive my soul  
When you're too wise to trust me and too old to care?  
_

Sans se laisser trop de temps pour réfléchir, car ce n’était qu’une question de secondes avant que Farouk et sa maudite garde ne lui remette la main dessus, Thorn se redressa sur ses avant-bras avec un craquement d’effort. Son corps émacié s’appuya contre le miroir et, sans qu’il soit en mesure de s’expliquer comment, il passa de l’autre côté.

Sa dernière pensée lorsqu’il traversa la miroir fut pour Ophélie.

Son accident de miroir. Toutes les fois où elle avait frôlé la mort depuis son arrivée. Les coups de griffes de Berénilde. Les complots. Le mépris. Tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir.

 _Au moins_ , songea-t-il confusément en quittant sa cellule, _je lui ai dit l’essentiel._

 _Over and over  
Lost again with no surprises  
Disappointments, close your eyes_  
_And it gets colder and colder  
When the sun goes down_  


Lorsqu’il repassa de l’autre côté, il était dans le manoir de Berénilde.

Sa sortie du le miroir placé en hauteur, imprévue et mal calculée, s’acheva en une lourde chute sur le parquet de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour Thorn, il n’y avait personne dans le manoir pour entendre son cri de douleur lorsqu’il tomba de tout son poids sur sa jambe déjà tordue. La douleur lui donnait un tel vertige qu’il dut fermer les paupières pendant plusieurs secondes pour lutter contre la nausée. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, ses pensées étaient déjà un peu plus claires.

Joindre Ophélie et Berénilde n’était pas envisageable. Il n’avait aucune personne au Pôle à qui il pouvait faire confiance pour l’aider dans sa fuite. Quand à contacter Archibald, c’était tout à fait hors de question.

Un seul nom lui venait à l’esprit, cette même personne qui avait protégé Ophélie des Chroniqueurs et des Dragons pendant si longtemps sans faillir. Vatislava.

Lentement, boitillant, les dents serrées jusqu’à l’éclatement, il se remit debout.

* * *

 _Were you waiting at our old spot  
In the tree line by the gold clock  
Did I leave you hanging every single day?_ _  
_

Au cours de ces énièmes nuits sans sommeil — une nuit sur deux, en fait, maintenant qu’il y pensait — Thorn calculait le temps passé loin d’Ophélie. Autant par manque d’Ophélie que par manque des chiffres, d’ailleurs. Depuis son arrivée à Babel sous l’identité de Sir Henry, Lord de Lux, son temps était divisé à de rares apparitions publiques au Mémorial et le reste de son temps à traquer la moindre archive secrète, le moindre livre, il observait chaque micro-film et bout de papier insignifiant. Son travail d’Intendant lui manquait et il avait beau y mettre du sien, il ne s’expliquait toujours pas la passion des Animistes pour les objets. Parce qu’enfin, un objet, c’était tout sauf fiable.

Un tic, là, dans sa poitrine. Là où il avait l’habitude de ranger sa montre.

Deux ans, six mois, trois jours, et combien d’heures encore ? Il se retournait dans son lit, furieux contre lui-même. Son esprit si logique manquait d’entraînement et de matière. Trop d’objets, trop de détails sans signification, trop d’Ophélie, trop de souvenirs et trop de chair. Il se haïssait.

 _Did I paint your bluest skies the darkest grey  
_ _A universe away ?_

Quand le calcul du temps lui échappait, il s’essayait aux distances entre Babel et la Citacielle. C’était encore plus décourageant. Il avait beau retourner les chiffres dans tous les sens, le résultat restait toujours le même, et il était insolemment, douloureusement élevé.

Le tic sous son vêtement ne faiblissait jamais.

 _And when I got into the accident  
_ _The sight that flashed before me was your face_

Il s’endort toujours avec la même image en tête.

Un visage sans traits définis, caché derrière des lunettes et une écharpe trop grande.

* * *

_But when I walked up to the podium,  
I think that I forgot to say your name_

L’année suivante se dissout dans l’espace et le temps comme une levée de brouillard. Ophélie avait beau cligner des yeux et essuyer le verre de ses lunettes, tout lui semblait flou. Son esprit vif et doué, rodé à la _lecture_ et aux luxueuses illusions du Pôle, s’empâtait à vue d’œil à force d’inactivité. Les jours identiques se répétaient au point de lui en faire oublier son propre prénom. Sans compter la surveillance constante des Doyennes, qui la dissuadait chaque jour un peu plus d’enquêter sur Dieu.

Bien plus tard, lorsque Ophélie essaiera de se remémorer ces deux ans et demi qui ont suivi la disparition de Thorn, elle sera incapable d’en formuler un souvenir clair. Aucun, si ce n’est cette fameuse journée des Tocantes où elle s’était cachée dans sa ruine de musée, recroquevillée sur un vieux coffre en bois, à se sentir vide, tellement vide, si dépossédée d’elle-même.

 _I'm on a bench in Coney Island  
Wondering where did my baby go  
T_ _he fast times, the bright lights, the merry go_

Un an après, elle se retrouve de nouveau au stand de gaufres, plus automate que jamais.

Les voix des membres de sa famille lui parviennent depuis le brouillard, qu’elle n’écoute que d’une oreille. L’un propose de l’engager à l’usine, l’autre dans son atelier, ça parle couture, occupation.

Et soudain, par-dessus le brouhaha qui règne dans son esprit, elle entend une voix qu’elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre, mais aussitôt identifiable. Une voix badine, faussement snob et insolente juste ce qu’il faut, qui résonne à l’intérieur même de son crâne.

“ _Premier entresol, toilettes pour hommes._ ”

“ _N’oubliez pas votre écharpe : vous partez_.”

Lorsqu’elle entend la voix d'Archibald, Ophélie se sent brusquement réintégrer son corps.

* * *

Thorn monte dans un ascenseur avec Lady Septima.

“L’apprentie Eulalie est restée en bas, annonce celle-ci lorsque les portes se referment.”

Il y a du mépris dans sa voix. Une peur diffuse, aussi. Pour une fois, Thorn ne peut pas lui en tenir rigueur — même si c’est quelque chose qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de faire d’habitude. Il ne sait que trop bien qui l’accompagne.

Il l’a vue plusieurs fois sur les caméras de surveillance placées un peu partout dans le Mémorial, et auquel son statut de Lord de Lux lui donnent accès. Il l’a reconnue immédiatement. Elle n’a plus son écharpe, ses cheveux sont coupés de plusieurs centimètres, son visage se distingue mal sur les écrans et sa posture s’est voûtée de quelques degrés depuis la dernière fois, mais elle reste irrémédiablement la même.

Debout et raide au fond de la cage d’ascenseur, cramponné à sa béquille pour ne pas tomber à l’intérieur de lui-même, il reste impassible malgré son angoisse grandissante.

 _Sorry for not making you my,_  
Making you my  
Centerfold

Ophélie s’empare de la montre de Thorn, qui claque et s’agite comme jamais.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’elle réalise la position des aiguilles, toutes alignées sur le 12, à la façon d’une boussole qui indique le chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

Un tintement se fait entendre à l’arrivée de l’ascenseur.

La porte s’ouvre.


End file.
